Firey/Gallery
Welcome to Firey's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Firey's images! Firey 12.png Firey 4.png Firey 9.png Bfdi3 giant firey by animatorofawesomenes-dahyok0.png Firey 17.png Firey walk.png FIREY.PNG Firey 5d and e.png Firey 8.png Firey 7.png Pencil Watch This.png Firey 30.png 1479039649030.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png 1479039754522.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 23.PNG|Sitting Firey in "Vote For Firey" in BFDIA 5 Firey 24.png Firey 27.png Firey safe.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png|Netural Firey. Firey laugh.png|Firey laughing Firey gif.gif Firey 30.png|Firey's Reaction when winning Dream Island in BFDI 25 with 406 votes 1479039710080.png Firey 18.png Firey 16.png Firey 31.png Firey 5.png Firey 32.png|"LEEEEAAAAK!" Firey 33.png|Firey trying to slap Coiny. Firey 15.png OLDfirey.png Heyfiray.png Fireys.png Firey.PNG Firey 99.png|An icon used when Firey was up for elimination (Transparent) firey pic.PNG|"Well read!" FireyBFDIAintro.png Firey-0.png Firey 11.png 7E8FA5E2-FD8A-4322-90E9-4C56FBADE6B6.png|Firey IDFB fireybutt.png|Firey's butt Firey Floating Transparent.png OLD Firey.png Firey 10.png Firey-whatever.png|Firey annoyed by Coiny Firey's dab adventure.png Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 10.41.00 PM.png|Firey and Gelatin with their legs tied Firey 22.png Firey 13.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Firey and Coiny arguing. Firey 14.png Firey 6.png Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slappers (animated) Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Firey Burning.gif|No background burning Firey Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg BFDI.png|Puffball Angry at Firey after saying "Nobody here can fly" firey thing.PNG|Hey, where'd my spaceship go? Firey Wins!.PNG|Firey has won Battle for Dream Island the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy in Return of the Hang Glider Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg FIREY!.jpg|Firey is about to get a purple frisbee. You are a mean person.jpg|Firey rejecting Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing Tic-Tac-Toe leaf and fire.PNG fire and shovel.PNG|Firey gets a shovel. BLEH!.jpg Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out it's time for Cake at Stake Firey ii.PNG|Firey made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey got frozen by Book when Firey called Book "well read." Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of heights. frc.PNG|The orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower are happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Firey is worried.png Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png|"Get it?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|FIrey in BFDI's third anniversary. d4ryy.png|the firey in drawing blue because in bubble SCARED Whatyouare.jpg|Firey wants to slap. Remaining.jpg Firey's win token.jpg|Haha! Stinks for you not to have a Win Token Yet! Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Old Firey.png output_bXXyKh.gif|Firey's old idle (animated). Capture14.PNG|''"I won't use mine...'' Capture10.PNG 995.jpg|Flower and Firey's speaker boxes. Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG Firey's Tiny Slice.PNG Capture278.PNG Capture279.PNG Capture267.PNG BoatLeak.png|LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK! Firey is his oven.png|Ha, need an oven, Coiny? Not me! I'm my oven! Melting the cake.png|Ice just goes right through him. Team Chocolate Balls.png|Firey competes for the Cherries in a chocolate eating contest. Fireyandtennisballinthereveal.png Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball Firey slap tb.png Tb kicks firey.png Hey TB!.JPG NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fireyojinanimateinstanitycake.png Idon'tknow.jpg 14firey.jpg Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Flshback.png Y u r dying.png Firey is the fourth.png Thats luck.png Capture56.JPG Capture57.JPG Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Wooh.png You can't eat cakes, Firey!.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-55.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-54.png Team freeze name.PNG FireyCaged.PNG Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you're well read." Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-30-02-052.jpg Firey and Gelatin saved.png Firey holding goggles.jpeg|It feels so good to be back. You look nervous. Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG FireyIDFBIntro1.png FireyIDFBIntro2.png FireyIDFBIntro3.png Old_Firey_Body.png|old firey idle Dead Yellow Face.PNG|Firey thaws out and dies in his own unfrozen water. Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Firey in lol.png Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-08.png Firey Votes for Ice Cube.jpg Rescission BFDI Firey 2.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Firey Weeee!.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg FireyTryingToJumpToTheFinish.png FireyGoingDownARamp.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Firey in Inanimate Insanity.png Firey ii.PNG Firey screams.jpg Coiny and Firey -Episode 25-.png Firey Melt Ice Cube.png Firey 23.png Firey 3.png Firey FCBA.png|Firey getting chased by a boulder Firey 25.png|Firey after touching the boulder. Notice his mouth is wide. Bandicam 2018-04-29 19-28-53-859.jpg|Firey at the right. Firey and Coiny Slapping GIF.gif Firey at the Cake at Stake.png Firey shot rip.png Vote for Firey BFDIA 4.jpg Firey kills bubble.png Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Round 1 Firey and David.jpg Dizzy or crazy firey.png Firey is picked on to the Squishy Cherries.png Cube1,firey.png Firey 09.png Firey 08.png Firey 03.png Firey 06.png Firey 07.png Firey 05.png Firey 04.png Firey 02.png Firey Icon.png Firey Sprite.jpg Beta Firey.jpg Firey TFP.jpg Alpha Firey.jpg Firey 18.PNG Firey 17.PNG Firey 16.PNG Firey 13.PNG Firey 14.PNG Firey 15.PNG Firey 11.PNG Firey 12.PNG Firey 10.PNG Old firey body.gif Bandicam 2018-04-05 18-49-53-049.jpg Coiny with Firey.png Needlewithpals.png|"Loser, do you want to join my team? I've got all my pals along." Firey in BFB.png Post credits scene.PNG Fireysmirk.png firey has two.png FIREYS HOLDING COINY.png Firey TeamIcon.png Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 10.14.33 AM.png|"Donut! How could you do this to my baby!? firey the fiery one.png Captura de pantalla (687).png teeeeeth.png his face..... i love it.png firey was traumatized after firey underwear..png i guess we just.... squirt.png wait!.png Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-07-41-250.jpg Firey TeamIcon (Transparent).png|Firey TeamIcon (Transparent) Firey bfb sitting pose.png Liar liar fireys on fire.png unknown (9).png Firey intro.png firey intro 2.png 644F5FCD-85C0-41C4-A963-63BC2308C803.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Firey